Down The Rabbit Hole
by TalbotWolf
Summary: My own version of Alice In Wonderland! Read more inside! AlicexOC AlicexHatter


**This is a story of a different, modern Alice with the same Wonderland of Tim Burton's. I do not own any of Wonderland's characters. I only used the appearance of the movie Alice and improved her. ENJOY! **

_**Down the Rabbit Hole**_

As soon as I stepped out of the high school, I had two things on my mind: Summer vacation and Johnnie Chavez. I looked around, searching for Johnnie or Deady Bear as I called him. Let's just say he was also my biggest high school crush. I searched through the many students flocking by me. I felt everyone's excitement and some sadness. It was finally summer vacation, the reason to be happy. But, summer vacation also meant not seeing your closest friends for two whole months, the reason to be devastated.

It was a good thing that Johnnie and Emily, Cheeky as we called her, lived just down the street from me so I could visit them every day if I wanted. That's one reason to be happy. The other reason to be happy is that we were all going to Corpus Christi for half the summer.

I felt someone jumping onto my back and I screamed. The person on my back screamed, "Summer vacation!" louder than me. I recognized the voice as Cheeky's. I bend backward to shove her off my back, but that failed and we both were sent tumbling to the ground.

"Hey Alice! Can you believe it's finally summer?" Cheeky asked, jumping up from the ground.

Alice is my name. Alice Kingsley. I'm your average goth girl who lives in the crappy house down the street. I find blood and gore fascinating and the sound of screams puts me to sleep. You may find comfort in a sunny meadow filled with blooming flowers (eww), but I find that comfort in a graveyard filled with fog and rotting bodies. That's just normal to me. All normal.

I have dark-gold hair with the ends of it dyed pink. I have a weird yet awesome color of dark blue eyes. Of course, my nails are colored black and you know the rest. Dark colors.

"Actually I can't," I said, getting up from the ground, "I think the teachers pulled a prank on us. Any minute now they're going to sound the alarm and herd us all back inside the school."

Cheeky laughed loudly. That was her type. She was the only preppy girl I actually like. She shares many interests as me. She has light brown hair and dark green eyes that always shine with happiness (preppy-like).

Johnnie then approached us. He did his whole monster roar (RAWR!) and gathered us in a bear hug. He was like me. Goth. He had pitch black hair, totally opposite mine and dark brown eyes.

"Freedom!" he cried, jumping around with us still in his embrace. We laughed and I begged him to let go of us because I was suffocating. He did as he was asked. "So, we're still going to Corpus?" he asked.

"Of course we are!" I answered, playfully punching his arm. He clapped and hugged us once more.

Cheeky pushed his arm away. "So, you guys want to go to the park?"

I nodded as I gagged. I tore Johnnie's arm away. "Yes!"

We all started walking as the crowd of students dwindled down to a couple of other small groups like us. We talked and screamed (annoying a few neighbors) as we walked the long 3 miles to the nearest park, but really, it was all good fun.

When we did get to the park, we went to our normal spot. It was a secluded spot in the center of thick trees. We always made sure nobody followed us or saw us going in and no one ever really intruded. We always hung out by the small rabbit hole by a small tree, pushing each other in.

As we entered our little hideout, we all saw a white rabbit wearing clothes, CLOTHES, quickly jump into the hole. We all gaped at each other… then we ran toward the hole. We all peered down it. We could always see the bottom of the hole, but now, we saw nothing. It seemed bottomless.

"Wha…" Cheeky squeaked. Johnnie shrugged. I bent over the hole, sticking my face in.

"Hello?" I called. I leaned more forward in. "Mr. Weird Rabbit? Hello?"

"Hey, get out of there," Johnnie stuttered, "You might fall in."

"I won't fall in. What makes you think that I'll fa…?" My sentence was cut off by my scream. My hand had slipped on the side of the hole, therefore… I fell in. The hole did seem bottomless, but it wasn't dark as I had thought. It was dimly lit by candles and all sorts of floating objects threatened to hit me. I heard a scream coming from above me. It was Cheeky. Then I heard Johnnie's scream.

"Guys?" I screamed. "Where are you?" I tried to grab onto something to stop my, probably, fatal landing. It was too late; I crashed through what was a ceiling. I landed on the floor. Suddenly, Cheeky landed next to me and Johnnie between us.

"Where are we?" he asked, rubbing his head. We all sat up. To our surprise my untied hair stood straight up in the air. It looked like it was hanging. Cheeky's ponytail did the same. Weirdly, Johnnie's did also. "What the f-"

His sentence was cut off as we fell again to the real floor.

"We better not fall again," Cheeky muttered. I sat up, rubbing my arms. I checked my hair to make sure it was not standing up.

"We won't..." I said. "I hope we don't" I stood up, feeling dizzy from falling. I looked around to see many doors and a lone table in the center. "This feels familiar…"

"Really?" Johnnie asked, "Have you fallen like twice in one day before?"

"No, stupid. I feel like I've been here before."

"Wow, you've been in this crazy place?" Cheeky asked. "Do you know how to get out?"

"_That_ I don't know."

"Great," Johnnie groaned, "We'll never get out of here."

"I'm sure we can. Look around you, idiot."

"I will when you stop calling me names."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just freaked."

"It's alright." He looked around. "Oh look! I found a bunch of doors!"

I rolled my eyes and headed to the nearest door. I tugged on it, but it didn't open. I tried another door, then another.

"Hey, look!" Cheeky exclaimed. I looked over at her. "A key!" She went to the door next to me and tried it, then the other doors. "They won't open."

I pushed away a curtain to find a wall. I groaned, but then looked down to see a tiny door. "Gimme the key," I said. Cheeky handed me the key and I unlocked the door. "There's no way we can fit through here."

"Is it me… or was this bottle here before?" Johnnie asked. We turned to him. He was pointing to a bottle on the table. "It says 'drink me'. Why don't we try it?" He took a drink and coughed. "Don't drink it. It's horri-!"

He started shrinking. His scream faded to a tiny sound below us. We gaped, slack-jawed, at the tiny person that was Johnnie. I looked at him then at the door.

"Hey! If we drink that, we can go through the door!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously? I don't want to be tiny forever," Cheeky complained.

"It's our only way out." I grabbed the bottle and took a drink. The liquid stung my throat. I coughed as I felt myself shrinking. The walls of the room grew taller and the table loomed over me. I felt my pants growing too big, but my skintight shirt shrunk with me, growing only a few sizes. It was now a mini-dress. I crawled out of my shoes and pants. At least I still had my socks. I looked over and Johnnie, who was wrestling with his giant shirt. At least he still had his pants (darn).

I looked up at Cheeky. She hesitantly grabbed the bottle and took a gulp. She shrunk down.

"Did you bring the key?" I asked her. She crawled out of her giant pants in her 'mini-dress' and held up the now tiny key.

"Here it is!" She hurried over to me and I took the key. We ran over to the door and opened the door. We looked around at the new world around us. This wasn't home. It had insects we haven't even seen and the sky seemed to be in its natural state, gray. We gaped around. Johnnie snapped out of the amazed state and took out a small cake that read, "Eat me."

We stared at him wondering why in the world he would stop to eat cake when we were in a place unknown. He looked at us and shrugged.

"I'm hungry," he said. Before he could take a bite, a voice stopped us.

"I would eat that if I were you," it said. "You'd grow three times your regular size. You'd crush us like bugs." Johnnie dropped the cake and stared slack jawed at something behind us. Cheeky and I slowly turned around and saw the rabbit wearing its old-timey clothes.

"Who are you?" Cheeky exclaimed, almost screaming. The rabbit sighed. He seemed to ignore her question.

"Come on," the rabbit said, "There's a cat I know who can help you get back to your natural size." He hopped ahead of us and we hesitantly followed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie!**


End file.
